None.
None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for displaying messages, including bumper stickers. The invention includes means of adjusting the horizontal length to allow insertion therein of messages of varying lengths. The invention also includes means of removably attaching the device to other surfaces, such as the windows of cars. The invention is constructed such that the upper end is open allowing protrusion therethrough of messages of varying heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically messages such as bumper stickers are affixed to surfaces of objects such as cars by means of adhesive. This method has the disadvantage of not allowing readjustment without possibly destroying the message item. Additionally this method requires substantial time in application in order to ensure correct placement, since readjustment is not possible. This method also requires that messages be placed for a long-term presence, since removal results often in destruction of the message item itself. Finally, this method may cause damage to the surface to which the message is affixed, since the adhesive may be difficult to remove or may cause coatings on the surface to be removed with it.
Alternative methods of affixing messages to surfaces are disclosed by various patents a more complete treatment of which appears in U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,768 to Thompson. The Thompson patent teaches a message holder which may be removably attached to surfaces such as car windows. Such device does allow insertion therein of messages such as bumper stickers, but such device is not adjustable. As a result of the lack of adjustability, the device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,768 is limited in use to messages having a certain length and no more. The Thompson device further includes a full face plate. The existence of this face plate over the message may obscure the message, since such plate may be scratched or otherwise damaged. Additionally provision of this face plate increases the material needed to construct the Thompson device, increasing its cost and its weight. Finally, the existence of the face plate in the Thompson device makes insertion and extraction of the message into or from the device more difficult than if such face plate were not present.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,726 to Woerz also discloses a sign with length adjustment. Woerz discloses and claims both upper and lower walls which do not allow use therein of messages having varying heights. Additionally, Woerz includes in its claims the individual character plates specifically configured to engage the lower and upper walls, thus limiting its use to messages specifically using the claimed character plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,720 to Jacobs adds to Woerz the use of suction cups for attaching an adjustable sign to a support surface. As with Woerz, Jacobs teaches an adjustable sign which includes a top member into which the letters used for the message must be inserted. As with Woerz, Jacobs claims not only the hollow rails into which transparent panels fit, but also the transparent panels themselves. Again, the Jacobs device is only usable with specific panels made for the device. Neither Woerz nor Jacobs could be used for insertion therein of messages of varying heights or messages made from material not specifically manufactured to fit into the Woerz or Jacobs devices.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device which improves the current art by being adjustable to allow insertion therein of messages of any length whatsoever. It is further an object of the instant invention to require no face plate, thus advancing the existing art by decreasing cost of construction, decreasing weight, ensuring long-lasting clear visibility of the message inserted therein and ease of insertion and removal of the message. It is further an object of the Applicant""s invention to remove any top member from the display device such that messages of any height may be inserted therein, again increasing the ease of use of the device and decreasing the cost and weight of such device and obviating any need for messages to be custom sized for use with the device. Finally, it is a further object of the Applicant""s invention to allow construction of the device using transparent material to ensure clear visibility not only of the message, but also to ensure that when message are not present in the device the device need not be removed to allow vision through the device, particularly if the device is used on windows of vehicles. These substantial differences between the prior art and Applicant""s invention create a substantial enhancement of the existing art.